


Discoveries of Love

by MarianaThamiris



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Historical
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaThamiris/pseuds/MarianaThamiris
Summary: UA - Era Eduardiana.A rebelde Claire Redfield e o taciturno Leon Scott Kennedy seguiam para a Inglaterra com distintas intenções. Ele buscava uma misteriosa herança deixada em seu nome enquanto ela, fugia do país para consolar seu irmão viúvo, porém seus caminhos se cruzaram quando o navio Dragão Branco foi atacado por um grupo sanguinário de mercenários, obrigando o Herdeiro Kennedy e a caçula Redfield a se aliarem para proteger a vida de uma garotinha de cabelos dourados.





	1. Claire I

**Author's Note:**

> Amo romances históricos, e amo muito mais meu OTP Claire e Leon! Infelizmente não contamos com tantas fanfics do meu casal mais amado do universo dos games, por isso estou dando minha singela contribuição ao fandom!

A manhã mal começava quando a tão esperada missiva chegou ao rancho Northway, o sol banhava em dourado os campos que cercavam a pequena propriedade no interior da Georgia, a calma que acompanhava as correntezas dos rios que circundavam a cidade, eram reforçadas pelo canto dos pássaros silvestres. Em meio a este cenário de beleza e esplendor, um casarão de muros e portas brancas, com lindas janelas vitorianas, uma das quais abrigava uma preocupada jovem de olhos claros e cabelos cor de cobre.

Claire aguardava por cinco meses inteiros uma mensagem de seu irmão mais velho. A última vez que recebera notícias do Redfield, tinha se casado com a filha de um conde inglês da família Valentine, seu nome era Jillian, mas ele a chamava carinhosamente de Jill. Claire ficara radiante, Chris era um homem difícil e às vezes um tanto áspero no quesito relações sociais, dedicou sua vida toda a manter as propriedades da família em ascensão, era um homem de negócios que vivia longe das festas da cidade, quase um ermitão, Claire chegou a pensar que seria um solteirão a vida toda, mas conquistar o coração da filha de um nobre derrubara todas as suas dúvidas por terra. 

No entanto, nos últimos tempos, Chris deixara de escrever-lhes, o pouco que a Redfield mais nova sabia, era o que um velho mordomo da casa do seu irmão ousadamente lhe enviava em notas breves. Jill estava doente, seu estado era grave por causa da gravidez já avançada e Chris se encontrava desesperado pela condição da sua adorada e frágil esposa. A notícia a atingiu como uma facada no coração, Jill poderia perder a criança a qualquer momento e isto deixaria o casal arrasado.

Ansiosa, a jovem Redfield enviara uma mensagem ao seu irmão, dizendo que seguiria para a Inglaterra no primeiro navio que partisse da Georgia. Queria estar ao lado do seu irmão e da sua cunhada, ofereceria seu apoio e cuidados, faria o que fosse preciso para ajudá-los nesse momento sombrio, no entanto a resposta à sua carta não fora das melhores...

O mensageiro deixara o rancho em poucos instantes e logo Claire devorava a carta em suas mãos. Seus olhos ampliaram-se dramaticamente em choque, as suas mãos pequenas tremiam numa tentativa de manter a carta à altura do rosto, ela não acreditava no que lia. Instintivamente uma mão subiu à boca, abafando um gemido de horror. 

-Oh Chris...

Murmura a ruiva mordendo o lábio inferior com força antes de esconder a carta em sua bolsa e enxugar as lágrimas que teimavam em lhe escapar. Jill não resistira ao parto... e o bebê também não... Perdera a cunhada e o sobrinho sem nem mesmo ter a chance de conhecê-los. Chris deveria estar arrasado, furioso, magoado, enlouquecido... com o coração partido.

Claire respirou fundo, temendo a verdadeira reação de Chris, seu irmão, seu único irmão, a história se repetia, mais uma vez, sua família se resumiria a dois Redfield e a jovem Claire não suportou a ideia de ver seu sobrinho recém-nascido enterrado num cemitério frio de Londres enquanto Christopher, o homem que sempre a protegeu, que a educou, que a consolou nas noites de pesadelos, que segurava sua mão quando tinha medo... o seu herói, agora precisava dela, precisava de todo carinho e apoio para superar essa dor.

Chegara a hora de tomar uma decisão definitiva. Já passara tempo demais longe de seu irmão.

-Eu vou para Inglaterra madame Margareth!

Anunciou determinada a menina de cabelos ruivos, recebendo um olhar cético de Margareth Brown, uma senhora no auge dos cinquenta e seis anos que se encarregara de cuidar de Claire desde que esta tinha doze anos de idade. Sob o posto de governanta da casa do rancho e tutora particular da jovem Redfield, administrava o dinheiro e as obras da propriedade com mãos de ferro.

-Não creio que seja um bom momento!

Alerta a governanta estreitando os olhos criticamente para a Redfield mais nova, a teimosia da menina era lendária, boa parte dos seus cabelos brancos se deviam especialmente à impulsividade que corria no sangue da ruivinha de dezessete anos de idade.   

-Como não é? Chris precisa de mim!

Protesta ela corajosamente, tinha tomado uma decisão e não voltaria atrás, seu irmão não estava bem e Claire Redfield jamais ficaria de braços cruzados enquanto ele sofria. Passara anos suportando as ordens de Margareth a pedido de seu irmão, permitira que ela controlasse sua vida e cada um dos seus passos... até agora.

-O que poderias fazer mocinha? Não trará vossa cunhada e sobrinho de volta, Lord Christopher está de luto, vossa presença seria um incômodo a mais! Agora retorne aos seus afazeres!

Desafia a governanta acidamente, desdenhando a determinação da jovem Redfield com um gesto despreocupado de uma mão como se a dispensasse da discussão.

-Você não entende! 

Revoltava-se Claire correndo na direção de sua cuidadora e se colocando frente à porta de saída, bloqueando sua passagem.

-Não entendo como uma miúda de dezessete anos pretende escapar para os luxuosos bailes ingleses com o pretexto de cuidar de seu irmão mais velho que já é um homem feito!? Ah, a mim não enganas!

Bradou a governanta com o rosto vermelho em fúria. Por mais trágica que fosse a situação, não acreditava que Christopher desejasse a presença da garota, se o fizesse teria enviado uma carta à própria Margareth Brown. Especialmente agora que finalmente poderia apresentar a pequena rebelde aos jovens mais bem nascidos da região, pois Claire se encontrava em idade adequada para iniciar o cortejo. 

-Eu sou a única família que restou para Chris, ele se faz de forte, mas no fundo está arrasado, eu o conheço e SEI que ele precisa de mim!

Defende-se a menina sem recuar diante do olhar fulminante que recebia de Margareth.

-Não irás e ponto final! Imagine só, atravessar o oceano desnecessariamente! Desperdiçando o dinheiro do seu irmão à toa!

Acusa a mulher furiosamente, surpresa com o atrevimento da menina Redfield. Deveria manter Claire debaixo dos seus olhos, depois de um bom casamento arranjado estaria livre para cuidar sozinha do rancho.

-Já possuo idade para fazer isso com ou sem sua autorização! 

Insiste Claire apertando a missiva em sua mão direita a ponto de quase rasga-la.

-E permitir que vosso irmão pense que eu não soube educá-la! Christopher deixou-me aqui para fazer de você uma moça recatada e obediente e não vou deixar que uma fera enjaulada perturbe seu luto!

Diz entre dentes a governanta, sem esconder a ira nos seus aborrecidos olhos castanhos. 

-Se ele a vir terá certeza de que falhei em amansar-lhes a terrível têmpera! Não posso enviar uma cobra a quem espera ver um cordeiro!

Completa fora de si a mais velha. Claire congelou abruptamente em choque, por mais dominadora que Margareth Brown pudesse ser, jamais dissera algo tão perturbador sobre ela.

Era doloroso estar sob o olhar furioso daquela senhora, sim, Claire com seu temperamento altivo discutia muito com sua cuidadora, mas no fundo acreditava que era o tipo de relação que mais se aproximava de mãe e filha que ela poderia conhecer, ela respeitava madame Margareth e por mais que discordasse de suas exigências e soubesse impor sua opinião, nunca a desobedecera a ponto de causar tamanha revolta.

-Eu não sou um dos cavalos do rancho para ser domesticada Madame Margareth! 

Murmura enfurecida a jovem Claire, engolindo as lágrimas antes que nublassem seus olhos, se protegeria das palavras ácidas de Margareth com o seu orgulho, afinal era uma Redfield, ela ergueu o rosto delicado com altivez antes de ser empurrada bruscamente do caminho da rechonchuda senhora.

-Não irás abandonar o país, Clarie! Nunca sem uma dama de companhia...  _ ou um marido _ , e eu já estou velha demais para estar confinada em um navio rumo à Inglaterra! Permaneceremos aqui na calmaria campesina, onde é seu lugar!

Resmungava mal humorada a velha governanta para a Redfield mais nova, deixando a sala de estar para trás junto à menina de olhos claros.

-Veremos!

Promete Claire a si mesma, enquanto os seus olhos azuis faiscavam em determinação.

 

Para todos os efeitos, é esse o atual rosto de Claire Redfield (Jordan Mcewen):


	2. Leon I

Respirando profundamente e dando às costas a imensidão que se estendia em azul oceano, um jovem rapaz puxa a sua humilde mala de viagem para o interior do navio, sem olhar para trás. A partir de agora, sua jornada continuaria em outro lugar, longe das recordações da sua infância na América, longe de tudo o que conhecera até agora e no fundo, ele só poderia desejar que este recomeço valesse à pena, não tinha nada nem ninguém para deixar aqui, ninguém para se despedir, a solidão fora a sua única companhia e assim tinha sido por tanto tempo. 

Ele jamais iria se esquecer daquela manhã fria de janeiro, um dia de terça-feira aparentemente comum, quando um mensageiro lhe trouxe a sentença que mudaria completamente a sua vida, a carta de seu bisavô Harold Graham Kennedy, aparentemente um velho lorde inglês que acabara de falecer e deixara uma generosa herança em seu nome, seu único parente vivo na linhagem de descendência, neto do filho do seu irmão mais novo que viera para a América quase quarenta anos atrás.

Não acreditara. Afinal como poderia ser possível? Como um velho Lorde inglês do qual jamais houvera notícia o teria encontrado? Tinha acabado de retornar do trabalho na fazenda Raccon quando o mensageiro lhe entregou a carta, levou pouco mais de dois dias para chegar até o comandante do navio que trouxe-lhe a missiva do seu tio-avô, e surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que se tratava de uma mensagem real, que o próprio comandante William Duncan se encarregaria de levá-lo até a Inglaterra pessoalmente em seu navio, o afamado Dragão Branco.

O jovem rapaz não podia acreditar que em pouco tempo estaria a bordo do navio mais valioso a navegar pelos mares na última década, o cruzeiro que atravessava a Europa e seguia como navio cargueiro até à América. Eram lendárias as narrativas de que escapara da onda de frequentes e agressivos ataques de corsários franceses e piratas enquanto carregava mercadorias orientais e joias da coroa. O capitão Duncan, velho lobo do mar, em seus já avançados sessenta anos de idade, transmitia uma tranquilidade e uma confiança arrebatadores e nem mesmo os mais experientes comandantes questionavam suas rotas um tanto imprecisas e inesperadas para chegar à terra.

Na realidade, pouco importava ao jovem rapaz, qual rota ou a experiência do seu comandante, a única coisa que tinha em mente neste momento, era como recomeçar sua vida com o peso de um título e a responsabilidade de uma herança em ouro e terras a perder de vista. A missiva que recebera deixava pouco à imaginação, tinha uma descrição complexa, mas também um tanto animadora ao que se referia à sua herança. Leon seria com toda certeza um dos jovens mais ricos da Inglaterra a partir do momento que assumisse seu lugar, mas como um rapaz sem quaisquer experiências com alta sociedade poderia lidar com isso? 

Leon Scott Kennedy deixava a América como um pobre trabalhador e chegaria à Europa como um poderoso Lorde inglês. Só o pensamento era vertiginoso o suficiente para subir à cabeça dos mais honrados dos homens, no entanto, Leon não o deixava transparecer. Sempre fora um jovem reservado, belo e inalcançável, como murmuravam as suas admiradoras... 

Leon era um homem de beleza definitivamente desconcertante, de feições perfeitas, nariz reto, cabelos claros e lisos, olhos de um tom único de cinza, a cor do aço, capazes de intimidar e ao mesmo tempo fascinar qualquer um. 

A postura taciturna, sob os ombros largos e esbeltos, contrastando com os músculos rijos do peito que deixavam-se transparecer pela camisa de linho simples que sempre usara, chamavam a atenção das jovens donzelas da Geórgia, porém, Leon não chegou a envolver-se com nenhuma delas, os seus lábios finos sempre em uma linha impassível transmitiam a imagem de um homem solitário, que por mais atraente que pudesse ser, parecia estar melhor sozinho e fazia questão que todos assim o pensassem.

Não que Leon não sonhasse em um dia encontrar alguém, uma boa mulher, bela, jovem, doce, que não ambicionaria mais do que ele poderia oferecer. Mas, apesar dos rápidos envolvimentos, tudo que encontrara foram aventuras que em algum momento chegavam a um final sombrio, o deixando com o coração partido. Leon poderia possuir apenas vinte anos de idade, mas já vivera o bastante para compreender certas coisas da vida, a infância dura lhe ensinara lições valiosas, as quais jurou a si mesmo nunca esquecer.

Da mesma forma, o rosto de Leon (Eduard Badaluta) será este:


	3. Dragão Branco I

-Maldição!

Praguejava a jovem de olhos azuis, empurrando as pessoas da sua frente enquanto corria desesperada, ela levantou as saias com a mão direita e com a outra impunha a sombrinha tal qual a uma espada de esgrima.

-Saiam da minha frente!

Reclamava ela sem se importar com os olhares reprovadores que recebia das senhoras mais velhas pelo caminho, todos queriam ver a partida do Dragão Branco, sabe-se lá a próxima vez que o veriam na América. A jovem se espremia novamente entre a multidão. Não era comum e muito menos respeitável para uma menina da sua idade gritar injúrias por aí, mas estava atrasada, suas coisas já estavam a bordo e perderia o navio se não se apressasse.

Tinha as bochechas coradas e os cabelos desarrumados caíam teimosamente do coque perfeito que tinha feito. Escapara das garras da sua cuidadora à pouco tempo atrás, a convenceu de que seguiria para uma breve estadia na casa de velhos amigos da família, os Burton, afinal “estava verdadeiramente encantada com a pequena Moira e suas irmãs e ansiava por companhia de meninas de sua idade”.

Decidida ela roubara um dos seus cavalos e fugira em direção ao porto, com algumas moedas convencera um dos garotos do rancho a levar suas malas em sua carroça e deixa-las no navio com uma carta “supostamente” escrita pela senhora Margareth Bronw, recomendando ao Capitão Duncan que cuidasse da jovem Redfield que partia ao encontro de seu irmão viúvo na cidade de Londres.

Estava ofegante quando alcançou o navio com a passagem em punho, mas ostentando um sorriso satisfeito pelo sucesso de sua empreitada.

-Seja bem vinda ao Dragão Branco, senhorita Redfield!

A recebe o imediato do capitão. Acenando para a jovem segui-lo em direção ao seu quarto.

Poco tempo depois, Claire o uvia a melodia suave da caixinha de música enquanto penteava seus longos cabelos ruivos pela sexta vez. Ainda não conseguira decidir-se como prendê-los à moda, impaciente desistiu de tentar embelezar-se como as damas finas que desfilavam peles e chapéus emplumados pelos corredores. 

Deixaria então seus cabelos soltos, agora tudo o que mais importava era sua missão. Ela suspirou ao fitar sua imagem no espelho da penteadeira. Estava aqui, finalmente seguindo ao encontro de Chris depois de seis anos afastados. Um pequeno e singular sorriso lhe cruzou rapidamente os lábios, ele provavelmente levaria um susto ao ver como havia crescido.

“Não posso enviar uma cobra a quem espera ver um cordeiro”

As palavras duras de madame Margareth ainda ecoavam por sua memória... Mas Claire não se deixaria intimidar, não iria decepcionar Chris, iria ajuda-lo, oferecer seu apoio e carinho, ela era a única família que lhe restara afinal. 

Afastando esses pensamentos obscuros a Redfield fecha a tampa delicada da caixinha de música. Deveria manter uma postura gentil e recatada para não levantar suspeitas, afinal era uma frágil e doce jovenzinha que precisava encontrar seu rico irmão viúvo do outro lado do oceano, ao menos fora isso que supostamente Margareth havia escrito ao capitão para permitir sua partida. 

-Vai dar tudo certo!

Murmurava como um mantra. Era a maior loucura que já cometera em sua jovem vida, seu coração ainda batia ferozmente acelerado pela euforia, pelo sucesso de seu plano mais do que nunca Claire se encontrava em alerta total.

Jamais viajara em um navio, especialmente sozinha, não sabia o que faria quando desembarcasse em Londres, provavelmente contrataria um coche para guia-la ao ultimo endereço da carta de Chris, no entanto não possuíra dinheiro suficiente para sua empreitada. 

Não que a aventura lhe causasse alguma espécie de pânico, sempre fora um menina corajosa e bastante independente, não possuíra arrependimento algum de sua decisão, iria encontrar Chris nos confins do mundo se fosse preciso, com ou sem autorização.

Entretanto, a Redfield temia que madame Margareth Brown descobrisse que não se encontrava na companhia das filhas de Barry Burton, na cidade, choramingando para suas amigas o fato de não pode ir à Inglaterra consolar seu irmão.

Seria catastrófico, Madame Margareth ficaria sem dúvida alguma enfurecida e não perderia tempo ao enviar um telegrama ao Comandante do Dragão Branco lhe obrigando a retornar à Geórgia enquanto estivesse ao alcance.

-Ela não irá tirar-me deste navio!

Jurava a si mesma a Redfield. Deixando seus aposentos e partindo para uma breve caminhada pela embarcação. Precisava tirar essa angústia de dentro de si e nada melhor do que um passeio tranquilo. Era tarde da noite, provavelmente toda tripulação se encontraria reunida no grandioso salão de baile desfrutando de um jantar requintado, ou reunidos ao redor do calor da lareira na biblioteca principal. 

Não conseguira comer ou dormir até agora, sabia que não o conseguiria fazê-lo até que finalmente colocasse os pés na cidade londrina onde encontraria seu irmão mais velho.  

Conhecendo Chris, Claire sabia que a primeira coisa que receberia do mais velho Redfield seria uma bronca épica por sua irresponsabilidade e comportamento rebelde e impulsivo completamente inadequado para uma jovem da sua posição social, porém acreditava firmemente que agora, mais do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida, Chris precisaria da sua família para confortar a dor que carregava com seu recente luto.

Ainda vagando solitária pelo convés, não resistiu ao desejo de admirar a noite cheia de estrelas que envolvia o navio em sua jornada, mesmo que para isso tivesse que se expor a uma temperatura tão tortuosamente fria.

-Estou à caminho Chris!

Sussurrava Claire, a brisa frígida do oceano parecia tranquilizar seus pensamentos, as águas escuras iluminadas calidamente pela luz esbranquiçada da lua trazia uma sensação calmante sobre ela. Tanto que quase não percebeu a presença de mais alguém ali.

 

* * *

O Dragão Branco já partia quando Leon finalmente encontrou seu quarto. Havia recebido um dos melhores aposentos como cortesia do comandante, o quarto era do tamanho do seu casebre no sul da Geórgia, riu amargamente com isso, era tão surreal que as vezes duvidara de que estava realmente acontecendo.

Deixando as coisas no luxuoso aposento, Leon decidiu gastar seu tempo conhecendo as instalações do tão afamado navio, não tinha muito que fazer em alto mar, não desejava dividir o mesmo espaço, com dezenas de senhores nobres, cujo foco de grandes debates era o sabor do vinho tinto, a quantidade exorbitante de dinheiro apostados no jogo e a fumaça constante de charutos importados em seu rosto, não se sentia a vontade para lidar com essas pessoas.

Educadamente tinha recusado o convite do Capitão Duncan para jantar com alguns banqueiros, logo o jovem Kennedy preferiu uma breve caminhada solitária pelo convés quando percebeu uma figura tão solitária quanto ele apreciando a brisa fria do oceano... era uma mulher, de longos cabelos cor de cobre que a envolviam como uma auréola, ao menos foi o que lhe pareceu a princípio sob as frágeis luzes amareladas dos candelabros.

Ela trajava um vestido branco de mangas compridas e uma faixa cor de rosa na cintura estreita, apesar de ser um pouco formal, não tinha os exageros de rendas e babados tão comuns para as mulheres da sua idade. Surpreendentemente ela não usava joias ou pérolas, em suas mãos unicamente as luvas poderiam ser vistas, sem adornos de pulseiras ou anéis. 

Ela tinha os olhos fechados, mesmo assim ele podia perceber o contorno delicado do seu perfil e os lábios perfeitamente desenhados. 

Era sem dúvida a imagem mais divina que seus olhos já encontraram. Ele ficou parado no mesmo lugar, hipnotizado pela beleza da mulher desconhecida. Nunca se sentira assim, incapaz de desviar os olhos, permanecera simplesmente a contemplá-la de longe, seria esta mulher uma sereia que viera brincar com seus sentidos? 

Há muito tempo seu coração não parecia tão vivo, batendo com tamanho vigor contra seu peito. Ela parecia um anjo silencioso, abençoada com uma beleza rara, tão diferente das moças que via pela cidade. Sem conseguir aproximar-se mais daquilo que julgava ser uma visão, Leon permanecera oculto admirando de longe o encanto daquela jovem.

 


	4. Dragão Branco II

A jovem ruiva continuava a fitar a escuridão do oceano completamente alheia à presença dele. Qual seria seu nome? Quantos anos ela teria? Estava acompanhada? Por que seguiria à Inglaterra? Por que motivo encontrava-se sozinha no meio da noite?

Intrigado com as inúmeras questões que lhe dominavam a mente, mal percebeu o barulho inconfundível de uma criança em prantos ecoar alguns passos de distância. Tratava-se de um sentimento um tanto desconfortável ao jovem Kennedy. Ele não estava habituado a lidar com um interesse tão inexplicavelmente incoerente sobre uma jovem que se quer sabia de sua existência.

Com fascínio, Leon percebeu a jovem distrair-se de sua contemplação ao mar, e voltar-se curiosa em direção ao som suave de choro infantil. Com passos determinados a garota, levantou as barras de suas saias e correu ao encontro da criança. Leon a seguiu sem pestanejar, ainda oculto numa distância segura, ansiando por descobrir mais daquela dama de cabelos cor de cobre.

-Está tudo bem querida?

Pergunta amável a ruiva desconhecida, ajoelhada diante de uma criança sem preocupar-se em manchar o tecido branco imaculado de suas vestes. A garotinha continuava chorando angustiada.

-Shhh!!! Vai ficar tudo bem! Pode me contar o que aconteceu?

Suas feições gentis dedicadas à criança em pranto,s quase a faziam parecer tão cândida quanto um anjo. A criança finalmente dando à jovem a devida atenção responde:

-Eu me perdi!

Soluçava a menina menor agarrando-se trêmula a uma boneca de porcelana de aparência requintada, era óbvio que a criança era de alguma família privilegiada. Intrigado, Leon aproximou-se ainda mais, e para sua surpresa, a menina não pareceu ter mais do que três a quatro anos de idade, ela possuía cabelos claros como os raios do sol e olhos azuis transbordados de lágrimas. Era pequena e tão frágil, envolta com um vestido de dormir branco com fitas lilases.

-Você estava com seus pais?

Sorri a ruiva numa tentativa de consolar a menina que acena positivamente com o rostinho vermelho e inchado.

-Sabe o nome deles?

Questiona a jovem dama suavemente.

-Papai é William e mamãe se chama Annete!

Respondia enquanto esfregava os olhos marejados a pequenina menina.

-Entendo... Imagino que a senhora Annete deve estar muito preocupada com sua filhinha agora!

Explica a mais velha incentivando uma conversa para distrair a criança de seu choro.

-Sherry!

Interrompe a criança para surpresa da ruivinha e do próprio Leon que assistia a tudo em silêncio absoluto.

-Prazer senhorita Sherry, me chamo Claire! Claire Redfield!

Responde com uma reverencia cortês e um grande sorriso, a dama desconhecida, e Leon sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Então Claire era o seu nome.

-Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha Claire!

Chorava ainda mais aflita a menor ao que a ruiva delicadamente enxugou suas lágrimas com a mão livre.

-Vamos encontrar sua mãe! Eu prometo!

Assegurava a jovem Redfield, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para a pequena que a segurou sem hesitação. Leon assistia as duas se afastarem enquanto absorvia o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Em uma única noite à bordo do Dragão Branco, tinha encontrado um anjo de nome Claire, anjo este que cuidava de crianças perdidas com tamanha ternura que cativava o taciturno Kennedy como jamais outra mulher o fizera antes.

-Parece que essa viagem não será tão entediante assim!

Murmura para si mesmo o jovem Kennedy antes de retomar o caminho do convés para uma caminhada antes de recolher-se.

 

Para todos os efeitos, este será o rosto da versão mais nova de Sherry:


	5. Claire II

Annete Birkin era definitivamente a criatura mais irresponsável e egoísta que teve o desprazer de conhecer. Ponderava Claire furiosamente ainda segurando a mão da chorosa Sherry que só desejava o colo de sua mãe.

A arrogante mulher, de curvas acentuadas e longos cabelos dourados, mal dirigiu um segundo olhar para a menina, levantando altivamente a sobrancelha ao deparar-se com a jovem Redfield de cabelos bagunçados e vestido levemente amarrotado. Encontrava-se entretida no salão de jantar ao lado do marido.

-Não sabia que tínhamos trocado de ama querido!

Diz ironicamente Annete a seu marido que estreitava os olhos enquanto engolia cada centímetro do corpo de Claire com um sorriso lascivo que levou à Redfield toda força de vontade para não acertar-lhe um soco e fazê-lo arrepender-se de tal ousadia.

-Miss Jane deveria estar cuidando de Sherry! Quem é você?

Diz Annete encarando Claire criticamente, não se importando em tirar sua filha do alcance da então “desconhecida”. Sherry a este momento encolhia-se apertando ainda mais forte a mão de sua recente salvadora.

-Sou Claire Redfield!

Diz altivamente a jovem de cabelos avermelhados recebendo um olhar estupefato do casal.

-Re-Redfield? Como Lord Redfield de Londres?

Questiona perplexa a mulher, seus olhos amplos em choque absoluto enquanto ao seu lado, senhor Birkin a fitava ceticamente.

-Impossível, Lord Redfield é viúvo! Não tem como ser esposa dele!

Acusa desdenhosamente o pai de Sherry.

-Christopher Redfield é meu irmão mais velho senhor Birkin! Pode confirmar com o capitão do navio!

Rebate Claire entre dentes com o rosto ficando vermelho em cólera. Afinal estes dois lhe roubando a paciência e mal dando atenção para sua filha era a epítome da falta de bom senso. Que espécies de pais eram estes? 

Em nome de Deus, a criança estava sozinha, perdida, congelando no convés do navio, sabe-se lá os riscos que poderia estar correndo, se caísse no oceano, se tropeçaria em algum equipamento e machucara-se? Se estivesse com fome?

-Mamãe eu tenho sono!

Murmura chorosa Sherry, mas sem soltar a mão de Claire, ela parecia adaptada a manter uma distância formal da senhora Birkin, Claire notou.

-Leve-a para a cama Annete!

Ordena o senhor Birkin para horror de sua esposa.

-Mas ainda não tratamos com Lord Wesker...

Começava a loira furiosamente, para ser novamente interrompida pelo marido. 

-Eu já lhes disse o que fazer Annete! Foi sua ideia trazer a menina conosco, eu disse que seria um incômodo!

Esbraveja ele ignorando o olhar fulminante de Claire e as lágrimas de Sherry que se encolhia diante da discussão do casal. A jovem Redfield sentiu o coração apertar, que tipo de situações a pequena Sherry teria de suportar com seus pais?

-Sua filha não é incômodo! O senhor que é um ...

Começava fervorosamente Claire, para ser interrompida pela própria Annete que se coloca entre os dois.

-Sherry não precisa ouvir isto!

Ameaça a loira virando as costas ao marido e deixando o salão de baile, seguida por uma assustada Sherry que arrastava Claire consigo.

-Eu sinto muito!

Desculpava-se Annete Birkin assim que entraram no corredor de acesso aos quartos de primeira classe. Ela massageava as têmporas nervosamente ainda sem voltar-se em direção à Claire ou sua filha.

-Não deve desculpas à mim!

Responde Claire friamente ainda enfurecida com a cena que presenciara, Sherry estava sendo ignorada durante toda discussão, como deveria reagir?

-Meu marido pode ser um tanto... Grosseiro, aparentemente, mas trata-se de reflexos de suas recentes preocupações! Não leve a primeira impressão tão à sério!

Garante a luxuosa senhora abrindo as portas de sua suíte enquanto Claire sentia-se visivelmente desconcertada por ainda estar lá. O que deveria responder? Sherry não soltava sua mão, a senhora claramente a detestava, senhor Birkin a repudiava desde o primeiro instante, como poderia sair desta situação? 

-Agradeço sua extrema gentileza em nos trazer Sherry em segurança! Me certificarei de enviar elogios ao Lord Redfield por sua gentileza...

Anuncia com falsa cortesia antes de puxar Sherry para seus aposentos e fechar a porta no rosto da jovem Redfield. Claire piscava os olhos um par de vezes antes de seguir de volta ao seu quarto rezando para não encontrar esta senhora mais vezes em sua viagem, mal principiara o curso e já pressentia que esta embarcação seria pequena demais para ambas.

 


End file.
